Differences
by JustMeScribbles
Summary: She was there through it all. I’m still the same to her, weather I’m in the chair or not. [SongficOneshot] JimmyEllie


**Summary:** She was there through it all. I'm still the same to her, weather I'm in the chair or not.

**Song: "Differences" by Ginuwine  
**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Degrassi. Or "Differences". Doesn't that just suck?

**A/N**: Told from Jimmy's point of view. I don't put much detail into things, so let's just say I leave it up to the reader's imagaination. It's a bit OOC, but yeah.

Graduating Class of 2006. Craziest class ever. And when that song came on, I asked her if she wanted to dance.

"Sure, why not." She said with just a twinge of joy in her voice. Always putting up a front, I swear, that girl…

_My whole life has changed  
Since you came in, I knew back then  
You were that special one  
I'm so in love, so deep in love  
_

_  
You made my life complete  
You are so sweet, no one competes  
Glad you came into my life  
You blind me with your love, with you I have no sight  
_

She was so beautiful. As we made our way to the dance floor, all of these memories came back to me. I think it's pretty safe to say that the years I spent at Degrassi were ones I would never forget.

I put my hands around her hips, and she put her arms around my neck. Then we started rocking to the beat. It came easy, and it just felt right.

_Girl, you open me, I'm wide open  
And I'm doing things I never do  
But I feel so good, I feel so good  
Why it takes so long for me finding you  
_

_  
This is my story and I'm telling you  
It's not fiction, it's surely a fact  
Without you right here having my back  
I really don't know just where I'd be at  
_

It's a bit surreal, huh? Jimmy Brooks and Ellie Nash getting together-- post-shooting. I mean, I've liked her for so long, and it lasted. Hazel and I got together the same day she got together with Sean, but it was more like a game. We were teasing each other, I guess. We'd play around with it a bit, but I really did care about Hazel, and I knew she cared about Sean.

That game got tiring. Knowing her as well as I did… it was just hard. After all the hype of the shooting died down, it was just whoa. So many people treated me like damaged goods… and when I could finally walk again? Don't even get me started.

_My whole life has changed (My whole life has changed)  
Since you came in, I knew back then (Ooh oh)  
You were that special one (You were that)  
I'm so in love, so deep in love_

_  
You made my life complete (You make, made my life complete)  
You are so sweet (Oh, oh), no one competes  
Glad you came into my life (Ooh)  
You blind me with your love, with you I have no sight  
_

She was there through it all. I'm still the same to her, weather I'm in the chair or not.

_I analyzed myself, I was buck wild  
Never thought about settling down  
But all the time I knew I was ready  
But not with all my friends around  
_

_  
But girl, I put you first now (I put you first now)  
You made me, helped mold me (Helped mold me, baby)  
Turned me into a man, I'm so responsible  
And I owe it all to you  
_

It was hard living up to everyone's expectations. I was finally able to say, "Screw it all." All of the stress wasn't worth it. I kind of picked that off of her. Ellie was there when I had to decide how I was gonna live my life, and she said it simply: "You're here to live life the way you want to. Not how everyone else wants you to."

_My whole life has changed (My whole life has changed)  
Since you came in, I knew back then (Oh, oh)  
You were that special one (You were that special one)  
I'm so in love, so deep in love (Oh, oh, oh)  
_

_  
You made my life complete (You made my life complete)  
You are so sweet, no one competes  
Glad you came into my life (So glad you came in)  
You blind me with your love (Blind me, baby)  
With you I have no sight  
_

I whispered into her ear. "Ellie."

She looked up and lifted her head from my chest. "Yes, Jimmy?" she said softly.

"I love you."

Her eyes sparkled. "I love you, too."

And we continued our dance.

_God has blessed me God has blessed me, baby  
Girl, He was good to me when He sent you  
I'm so happy, baby  
I'm so happy, I'm so happy, baby, oh, yes, baby  
Share my world Come and share my world, baby  
Oh whoa yeah yeah  
I'm so in love I'm so in love  
I'm addicted to your love, baby, yeah_

My mind went back to when we first got together. I had broken up with Hazel, of course, but it's not like I really want to talk about that.

All of us knew she liked Craig. Except for, well, Craig. Then Craig went and got back together with Manny. Since we became even better friends, me being without Spinner (for obvious reasons) and her being without Ashley, I was there to comfort her.

_My whole life has changed (Oh, yes, I am)  
Since you came in, I knew back then (Ooh)  
You were that special one (You were that very, very special one)  
I'm so in love (You were that very, very special one)  
So deep in love  
_

_  
You made my life complete (You made my life complete)  
You are so sweet (Yes, you did, baby), no one competes  
(No one competes, oh)  
Glad you came into my life  
You blind me with your love (Come on)  
With you I have no sight  
_

We complete each other. We just wouldn't be as stable without the other.

_My whole life has changed (My whole life has changed)  
Since you came in, I knew back then  
(You made a difference in my life)  
You were that special one  
(I knew you were that special one)  
I'm so in love, so deep in love  
(When I first laid eyes on you, babe) _

You made my life complete  
(You made my life complete, darlin')  
You are so sweet, no one competes (No one competes, baby)  
Glad you came into my life (No one, no one)  
You blind me with your love (No one)  
With you I have no sight (Come on)

Sometimes what we do is so deep, and other times it's just so out there. Not like we care or anything. Her laugh, smile, voice, everything—I love being with her.

"Jimmy," she said softly.

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

I laughed a bit. She sort of frowned, but started smiling. "What's so funny?" She looked at me playfully. "I didn't laugh when you said it to me!"

I smiled back at her. "Mmmhmm."

"Whatever." She said dryly.

"Ha. I love you too Ellie."

She smiled and said, "Good."

"So how 'bout we go some place afterwards? We can party a bit, gorge ourselves with food, and I know great place where you can crash..."

She rolled her eyes. "You never cease to amaze me, Brooks."

_My whole life has changed (Oh whoa whoa whoa)  
Since you came in, I knew back then_

END


End file.
